


Compensation

by JessKo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oo-mox, Restraints, Shapeshifting, Sneaking Around, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Frustrated at the loss of a dubiously legal shipment of Romulan ale, Quark pays the local constable a visit to air his grievances. But, upon finding Odo missing from his post, he instead has a look around the office, and is caught red-handed in the act.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [# 6Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709300) by Iskelan. 



> Author's Notes from Iskelan:  
> Requests for which the stories were written were left on my personal here: https://vk.com/iskelan?w=wall-709502_2645

Walking angrily along the promenade, Quark headed for Constable Odo's office. Through the efforts of said vigilant law enforcement officer at Deep Space 9, Quark once again lost his supply of Romulan ale, and in the morning he had to listen to a multitude of complaints from regular customers looking for the rare beverage which now Quark could not supply. Morn's displeased face was perhaps the hardest blow, so the Ferengi decided to make sure the culprit understood his frustration. And it certainly does not matter that from the point of view of federation laws and regulation, Odo was absolutely right to confiscate the shipment.

Upon arrival to familiar doors, however, Quark found that the constable's office was closed. Quark inhaled sharply and exhaled through his teeth. The mode of operation and existence of this creature, the species of which was still unknown, was a subject that escaped the understanding of most of the inhabitants of the station, including the Ferengi, who by default accepted the fact that Odo could follow him anywhere and anytime. From the walls of his own bar or from the bars of the latinum he counted. However, Quark did not want to give up his freedom to acquire profit so easily. For several minutes he stood near the office, rocking along from the tips to the heels of his shoes, nodding to the rare passers-by at this hour, then took a device out of his pocket.

It was taken from Rom a couple of days ago, and now Quark brought it to the wall terminal and activated it with the quick flick of a painted nail. Seconds later, the door opened and Quark hastily hid the device. "Constable?" Quark asked, peering into the dark office. There was no answer. Glancing around the room twice, Quark grinned contentedly and entered, and just in case of prying eyes he locked the door behind him. Victorious, he walked with a spring in his step, humming an addictive tune recently arrived amongst other musical tunes for the bar, he was sure to keep the selection wide and current to entice customers to stay longer, and of course buy more drinks or play Dabo as a result.

He walked around the command console and bent over the display, which surprisingly was left on, unobstructed. A dozen open windows on it showed the various areas of the station, and the images constantly shifted from location to location, surveilling the entire place. “And here I wonder how you always manage to track me down, because I know all the blind spots in these,” the Ferengi grumbled under his breath and mentally complained that Rom was not with him now to arrange a quick sabotage to the system which the constable would have to take time to fix upon his return. That would have been enough to make up for a ruined day of business, but without a technician he could only stand there and be angry at the console.

After entering a few nuisance commands and finding that his access level was not enough to do any real damage, Quark waved his hand in defeat and headed for the door. Once in front of it, he activated the device again. But to his horror, it didn't work the second time. He tried again. And again. Then he shook the instrument and swore under his breath. Then he remembered that the main security console was behind him, and opening the doors might just be an option from those controls.

Again Quark huffed through his teeth and suddenly heard a sound much like the flow of thick liquid, which was a very familiar sound. He turned around, away from the doors, and immediately jumped back, pressing against the door. Right in front of him, filling the entire space of the constable's office, long golden tentacles wriggled in the air. The Ferengi quickly followed them, only to find that they all emerged from a small bucket, which sat hidden away on the floor against the wall. "Oh, constable! You are still here!" Quark smiled broadly and held his open palms out in front of him submissively. 

A pair of tentacles immediately wrapped themselves tightly around his wrists and pulled him towards themselves, throwing Quark to the opposite wall from the exit, the Ferengi stumbling along until the floor was neatly pulled out from under him. As he fell, a couple more of those liquid tentacles caught his legs, and as a result, the constable's unlucky guest was immobilized on the floor. "Actually, I'm the offended one here, Odo! You confiscated my ale! I have a right to be angry!" Quark exclaimed, turning his head in the direction of the pail from which all of this emanated. 

From the stirring translucent mass, something like a head rose and gradually took shape into the face of a constable. He looked closely at the Ferengi for a few seconds, then said, "I was sure that you would scream in horror."

"This is not my first year at this station. In what form have you not appeared to me yet? Hm?" Quark answered calmly. If he considered Odo a monster, it was only in the context of the monstrous losses that happened to his business because of him. However, his rich life experience and a variety of trade contacts have long taught him to treat the appearance of clients philosophically. "And I demand compensation! Latinum is desirable!"

"Compensation?" Odo replied and smiled one of his particularly annoying sarcastic smiles. Quark wondered every time from which Cardassian during the occupation did he copy it?

“Well… at least I have said it out loud!" Quark grumbled softly and nodded his head a couple of times towards the door. “Now let me go if I'm not arrested."

“Oh, I don’t think so.” The tentacles holding the Ferengi's legs slipped under the hem of his trousers, and two more separated from the mass and reached for his head. Quark only opened his mouth in surprise as the slightly damp and soft flesh of this strange form of Odo's gently rounded his ears. Seconds later, a blissful smile appeared on the Ferengi's face. He closed his eyes and did not hold back the soft moans of pleasure that escaped his lips with every touch.

“Well, if this is your idea of compensation,” he muttered, succumbing to the bliss of the gentle oo-mox, “then the apology is accepted." 

**Author's Note:**

> Original Story on Ficbook at: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9408496/24124196#part_content


End file.
